Lynoks
Inspiration: Tim Chiesa's picture from Reddit, & Henry H Neff's Lymrills from The Tapestry Series Description: Picture: Rusty Pole by the Sea by Tim Chiesa Note: (same for both lesser and greater) There are two types of Lynok, there is the lesser Lynok, which is roughly the size of a ferret, and the greater Lynok, which is roughly the size of a dog. The main difference between the two is the size / weight, but most everything else is the same between the two species. The Lynok has a smooth streamlined body with simple features. All Lynok are creatures of adaptation and are semi-aquatic. The smooth body helps them slip through tight spots, and also help them move through water faster. The main feature and advantage the Lynok possesses is it’s ability to adapt by consuming conventionally inedible materials. Lynok have the ability to eat almost anything that isn't outright toxic, acidic, or poisonous, and then use it to toughen their teeth, claws, and hide. This allows the Lynok to be a voracious predator to small to medium sized prey and nuisance to larger predatory animals. Due to the density of most Lynok, they usually are unable to swim while in water, instead just sinking to the bottom. While underwater Lynok simply propel themselves along the floor of the body of water they are in. This is similar to hippos, which also walk underwater. Lynok are also able to stay underwater for however long they need. This is because the Lynok has the ability to absorb oxygen through their skin in the same way frogs can. The Lynok have a second feature about them which is not as special as the first, but still decently unique. Like the chameleon, the Lynok has the ability to change its skin color. The reason it changes it’s skin color is to telegraph its emotional state. This is used both for communicating with other Lynok , as well as a warning to stay away for any animals that see it. Color-Emotion Code: Note: (the lighter = most positive / better , darker = more negative / worse) * Yellow: curiosity, apprehension * Orange: confident, arrogance * Red: hunting mood / mildly angry * Purple: hungry, starving * Blue: sadness, grief * Green: happy, joy, content * White: trusting, showing loyalty * Grey: neutral, indifference * Black: rage Reproduction: Senses: The Lynok posses the same five basic senses that most other animals possess. Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste. The Lynok also have a sixth sense which allows them to see auras, as well as aura trails. This sixth ability makes the Lynok a particularly good tracker. The Lynok do lack a strong smell or hearing sense, which can make Lynok unaware of any thing that is not within their field of vision. Despite their bad area awarence, larger predators rarely ever try to prey on the Lynok, because it is usually more trouble than it is worth. Offense / Defense: The Lynok has both excellent offensive and defensive capability. For offense, the Lynok has its teeth and claws. The Lynok has a very strong muscles as well as bite relative to its size, which allows it chomp or slash on anything it is preying on. For defense, the Lynok has extremely tough skin which most animals are completely unable to bite into. The best most other predators could hope for is causing blunt force trauma to internal organs. Note: one of the most effective ways to disable a Lynok is to grab it by the tail and either disorient it by swinging it back and forth, or to repeatedly slap it against something hard like a boulder. Either way is likely to disorient, nauseate, or give it a concussion. This method of taking out a Lynok is only feasible if the predator is much larger relative to the Lynok. Due to the size and weight of the greater Lynok, not many animals can use this method against it. Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Non Humanoids Category:Species Category:Lynoks